


Just a Dream

by iblewupavan, WitchBitxh



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dreams, Emotional, Emotions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblewupavan/pseuds/iblewupavan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBitxh/pseuds/WitchBitxh
Summary: After Mickey beats Ian up in 309 Ian goes home and dreams about a life with Mickey, only to wake up and realize that it was all just a dream. Then the pain in his face wasn’t as noticeable anymore due to the strong ache in his heart.





	Just a Dream

I felt the heat of the strobe lights on me as I looked at my surroundings. 

Everything around me was fuzzy, stale, and lifeless. 

One thing, one person stood out. Bright and clear, the only thing in the club that wasn't dull. As bright as the strobe lights should be. 

Mickey Milkovich. 

Everything seemed to be happening so fast, practically in flashes. I blinked once maybe twice but the next thing I knew, Mickey was walking towards me with so much adoration in his eyes. 

His lips were on mine in a second. Nothing but teeth and tongue. His gentle caresses and my firm grip. I was trying to pull him impossibly closer, wanting nothing more than to fill his warm body against mine. 

Suddenly I was in our room, our bed, my large hand was gripping his smaller one as we made love. Just our bodies tangled together as my hips rolled into him. 

All I could hear was my heavy breathing and his desperate moans. Both of us chasing that sweet, sweet inevitable high. 

This was also fuzzy. I could feel him, feel him against and around me but something seemed off. 

His grunts and groans were getting louder, both of us desperately close. Mickey came first clenching and shuddering around me, which resulted in my orgasm not long after. 

He kissed my hand sweetly before turning his head towards me. With my hand gently on the back of his head, I went straight down assaulting his bottom lip, him nibbling on my top lip. 

I was somewhere warm. 

My hand was mere centimeters away from Mickey's face. He pulled away quickly from my hand not looking me in the eye, his walls building back up. 

I looked down willing my tears away, _ I don't know what’s going on or why it hurts so much_. When I looked back up my heart shattered. He looked so broken; like this wasn't the first time _ I had hurt him. _

In a flash, he was in front of me and had his mouth on mine. We were gripping each other, not wanting to let another go. Suddenly he was pulling away. 

Too soon, way too soon. 

He didn't pull away completely he rested his forehead on mine and then patted my face. 

"Fuck you, Gallagher," He said while he walked away. 

As I turned to watch him settle into the car I was abruptly in a prison cell. Mickey was once again standing across from me. I felt at ease. He had this soft smile adorned his face, a sweet loving look in his eyes. 

"I rolled on the cartel I was working for and in exchange, guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up," He said with a sly smile. 

"Holy fuck," I whispered softly. 

Like a fuzzy dream state the next thing I knew he was walking past me to lay on the bottom bunk. I couldn't help but feel like a giddy kid at his first state fair. I dashed over to him, our legs intertwined. I let a shaky breath before pressing my lips to his. All of my past love for him surfacing all at once.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Ian was at an alter standing in front of the love of his life.

"I remember kissing you in the club, in public, finally," Ian said, rubbing his thumb over Mickey's knuckle lovingly.

"I remember making love to you in the confinements of our room," Ian saw Mickey's cheeks blush; reminiscing.

Ian's eyes filled with tears as he thought of another memory, "I remember leaving you at the border and I'm so fucking sorry."

Mickey had wiped the tear that had shedded on Ian's face. His touch feeling ghostly.

"I remember hearing those cell doors open, my heart beating so fast," Ian breathed shakily, then continued. "Then I saw you. Mickey fucking Milkovich. And I kissed you. The feeling of having your lips against mine after yearning for them and you for years."

"We loved a lot, we laughed a lot. And now I get to be with you forever_ , Free _," Ian smiled remembering all of their bickering in that 8x8 prison cell.

"Mickey, you have always believed in me even during my darkest days, even when I lost faith in myself," Ian barely remembers when he was sick, but he remembers who was there for him. Mickey. 

"From day one, you were it for me and I always knew it. You are my first and only love. You are my best friend. But you're so much more than that. You are my home. You will always be my home. I will cherish you for the rest of my life," Ian smiled, Mickey's baby blues sparkling with love.

Everything became difficult to comprehend. The officiant speaking gibberish. Mickey's face blurring away.

Ian woke up gasping for air; unshed tears in his green eyes.

The _ pain _ on his face going unnoticed due to the true _ ache _ in his _ heart _.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an edit thats why it seems like a few important scenes were missing. Besides that I hope you guys enjoyed it, this took us about a month to write.


End file.
